Descending DarknessA Tale of Hyrule
by InsaneYaoiOtaku
Summary: After Ganondorf was sealed away, no one thought he would break free. Or use the same attack plan as last time. So our favorite hero in a green dress-ITS A TUNIC- comes to the rescue, only to be helped by someone he thought was fictional. SheikxLink YAOI!
1. Prologue

**Descending Darkness-A Tale of Hyrule**

**Zelda and The Ocarina of Time**

Prologue

Link shifted in the saddle as he and Epona flew through the forest, heading back home. He lived in a quaint little hut on the edge of the forest, since he could no longer live with the Kokiri. And he was in a deperate need of rest, hence the prolonged dash home. In his hurry, and adding the fact he was dead tired, he neary fell out of the saddle dozens of times. After defeating Ganon and being sent back to relive his 7 years of missing life, he had saved Termina as well. Once a hero, always a hero.

Remembering those dark and terrifying days in another timeline haunted Links thoughts and dreams. The sight of Hyrule Town in ruins, the smell of rotting bodies that walked again, the frozen Zoras, everything. Redeads scared the living hell out of him. He shuddered at the thought of the horrible animated corpses, with their paralyzing screams. As he was lost in his thoughts, Epona came to a halt, and he shook his head, clearing bad thoughts. He slid off Epona and tethered her to a nearby tree, slowly trudging up to the little wooden hut.

Only then did he notice the dark figure perched on his roof, looking down on him with crimson eyes.


	2. Real or Fiction

Descending Darkness: Chapter One-NonFiction

Link's POV:

I watched as the figure gracefully landed in front of me after a jump off the roof of my small hut. At that moment I saw the skin tight body armor, the wrapped arms and legs, the cowl covered tan face, and the two crimson eyes, one hidden behind locks of blonde hair.

"Sheik…" I whispered, and then felt a surge of indescribable feelings. Anger, sadness, and happiness floated over me in waves. Then I remembered something. Sheik doesn't exist.

"Zelda, why are you dressed up like that again? Running away or something?"My voice sounded much too cold for my liking. Trying to keep my emotions in check, I waited for an answer.

"Hero, I am not the princess." She-I mean Zelda replied, obviously lying through her teeth.

"Cut the crap Zelda. I know it's you."

Sheik's POV:

What the hell is he talking about? The princess sends me to find the moron and he thinks I'm her? What the fuck happened in his head? Dammit, dammit all straight to hell.

"I'm sorry hero, but I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. I am most definitely not the Princess. Could you tell what reasons would make you think as such?" I said. My voice was normal, showing no emotion. Keeping my emotions in check is a Sheikah thing, but technically I'm not supposed to feel at all.

"Listen, ZELDA, don't play coy with me. Just tell me why you are here." The Hero of Time replied icily.

I sighed. He really isn't going to believe me is he? I'm going to have a long talk with the princess after this.

"Actually, Hero, I'm here because the Princess wants to see. She has an urgent message for you."

"Then why don't you just tell me?"

"Because the message was not relayed over to me yet. The Princess will tell me along with you."

The Hero rolled his eyes. He still does not believe that I am myself.

"Fine Zelda, I'll play your little game. Just let me get Epona."

Ok, him thinking I'm the Princess is going to get really annoying really fast.

We traveled swiftly through the forest, the Hero on his horse, and I on foot. The trees whipped by me as I narrowly avoided branches and roots to keep up with Epona. He seemed to be trying hard to lose me, pushing his horse onward. It was pissing me off. Why was he so mad at me? I mean the Princess. Whatever.

We made it to the castle, and I went up to the guard.

"We have an audience with the Princess." I said as the Hero dismounted off his horse.

"Really, Sheik, no need to be so formal. I remind you almost every day." He said answered, letting us through the gate.

"I know, Nate. But really, who the hell would I be if I didn't address you the same way every time?" I replied with a wave as I began to walk away.

"Certainly you wouldn't be the extremely lovable Sheikah I know."

"Whatever. I've got to get fairy boy to the Princess. See you tomorrow, Nate."

"Sure sure, Seeya then. By the way, I don't think your friend there likes being called fairy boy."

I smirked. I saw the seething look on the Hero's face. He was already angry enough with the Princess, and now this.

"I know."

Link's POV:

He called me fairy boy. I am not going to get angry. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out. My nails were digging into my leather covered palms as my hands curled into white-knuckled fists. I will not kill hi-her. Whoever the hell that is. I mean the guard seemed to know Sheik quite well. Or maybe they're both playing with me. THIS IS SO FUCKING FRUSTRATING!

We walked into the throne room, only to see the throne room empty. Sheik sighed loudly, sounding exasperated.

"I'll go get the Princess. Wait for me here, Hero." And then he threw one of his deku nuts, disappearing.

Nice try, Zelda. She's just going to go upstairs, change into a dress, and come down. Because Sheik doesn't exist. He never did.

Until I heard extremely loud bickering coming from upstairs.

Sheik's POV:

Damn the Princess! Damn her straight to hell. She said she'd be waiting. I was up the long stairway in a matter of seconds. I slipped through the doorway and she screamed when I appeared behind her in the mirror.

"Sheik," she gasped, "You scared me."

"No, really?"

"Did you leave the note?"

"Actually I did more than that. I thought I'd pay a visit to our Hero." At that the Princess paled visibly.

"SHEIK! I specifically told you to leave the note, AND not let him see you!"

"I think someone has some explaining to do."

"Well let me finish putting up this goddess's forsaken hair. I'll be down in a minute."

"FINE! But I expect a long, thought out explanation when you get down." I threw a deku nut and got down to the Hero.

He looked very surprised to see me.

"Damn you guys are loud." He said to me.

"Shut up. The Princess has to finish putting up her hair. She'll be down momentarily."

At that moment a very rushed looking Princess raced down the steps, tying the last ribbon around her second braid. She hopped down the last step and very ungracefully stumbled over to her throne. Link looked between the two of us, shock present across his features.

"Hey, look at me! It's Sheik, who exists and is surely not Princess Zelda!" I mocked him. "And I wonder why anyone would even think I could be such a Princess." I directed that at the Princess. She had the grace to blush in shame. She lowered her head, looking down at the folded hands in her lap.

"OK! What the hell is going on here?" Link demanded. Zelda's locked hands tightened.

"Why, what do you know? I want to know 'what the hell is going on here' too. You know what that means, Princess?"

"What?" She replied, exasperatedly.

"That was a rhetorical question. It means spill it. NOW."

"BUT…."Zelda started.

"No excuses."

"Well, Sheik, after you taught Link the Requiem of Spirit at the Spirit Temple I told you to go hide, and that I would take over, right?"

"Yes." I said with clenched teeth, urging her to go on with the explanation before I had to rip her head off.

"Well, so not to disclose my location, I disguised myself as you."

"But he still existed! Why did you say he didn't?" Link asked, angrily.

"I'm getting there. Give me a moment. So you went and hid somewhere while I pretended to be you. When I revealed myself, Ganondorf could see us, Link."

"So…?"

"You see, Sheik is umm… Well, even if Ganondorf had finished the TriForce, he couldn't have completely won without Sheik."  
"Ok , back up, is this because I'm, you know? Or because of the 4th piece?" I asked.

"Well, little brother, it's mostly because of the 4th piece, but also because I wanted to protect you." Now the look on Link's was simply ridiculous. I let out small snicker, which was muffled by my cowl. Neither heard my lapse in seriousness, but that was probably because Zelda was giggling. Annoyingly. Someone shut her up. Dear goddesses help me.

But another glance at that expression made me realize her mad giggling was completely acceptable in this circumstance, because he looked like an utter moron.

"B-b-b-b-b-brother?" The Hero stuttered out, eyes wide.

"Seriously, don't you see the resemblance?"I asked mockingly, smiling cheekily underneath the cowl. Then I remembered. Zelda was trying to change the subject damn her!

"Continue the story, sister." I said. We rarely acknowledged each other as siblings, so this was an interesting situation.

"Wait now, hold up a sec. Brother, sister, what the hell?" The Hero wanted another fucking explanation. Fine, he can have his damn explanation.(A/N Yeah, Sheik mind swears a lot. Since he has to act like he has no emotion, he has a lot of emotion going on in his head. His mind is kinda like what I say on a daily basis. Teehee!)

"Well, there was a prophecy-"  
"ITS ALWAYS A PROPHECY!"The Hero interrupted, yelling in frustration.

"Um… Anyway, Sheik over there is a prophecy child too. He was born a year after me, and a prophecy was made hours before the birth. It went like this." She took a deep breath to start repeating the prophecy as I cut her off.

"Basically, it's a bunch of long, boring, not to mention cryptic crap that means I'm a forbidden child, kill me, blah blah blah."

"But the prophecy was false told by a cohort of Ganondorf's to kill you, Sheik. So, instead of killing you as he was supposed to do, you were given to Impa. To be raised as a Sheikah."

"Why are you telling me this? I already know. Move forward already." I said.

"So," Zelda said, ignoring me, said, "The truth was, Sheik has the 4th piece of the Tri Force."

"Um, WHAT! It's called TRI Force for a reason. TRI, three, you know."

"Well, technically, the 4th piece was destroyed by the goddesses, but the piece was reborn. Sheik represents the empty space in the center of the TriForce, the TriForce of Balance. Ganondorf would be unable to completely win, even if we died, without Sheik. So if he thought Sheik and I were the same person, he would not go and look for you, Sheik."

"So you were trying to save the world and protect me, sister dearest?" I asked, mocking tone still evident in my voice.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Ok, you're forgiven." I said.

Then, as if on instinct, Link grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. He took out his shield as the castle doors shattered, showering us with chunks of stone and wood. Zelda spread her hands in front of her, her magic repelling the debris. I peeked up after the rocks stopped falling, over the Hero's shoulder, to see someone I had hoped to never see.

Ganondorf.

A/N Ok peeps that was chapter one. I am working on a Yugioh yaoi story too, if you like those. Anyway, please review. I will love you forever and ever, and I won't stalk you, find your house and kill you. Teehee!

-Celia

'Til next time. Ja ne!


End file.
